


Drunk romance

by AnastasiaKars



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Heavy Petting, Loud Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Shyness, Vaginal Sex, i just so love Kurodo-san, mod souls sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaKars/pseuds/AnastasiaKars
Summary: "Well, come on, you're haven’t been children for a long time, and it’s a tradition to drink sake with the owner of the house," - Urahara was said something like that before went drunk with Kurodo, Yuki and Nova.
Relationships: Kurodo|Cloud (Bleach)/OC





	Drunk romance

“Yuki-sama, I think you and Kurodo should stop drink and go to bed...”

Nova uttered an unusually long sentence and Kisuke was forced to agree with him.

“Yes, enough already, the two of you chatting incessantly and so slurred that we can’t make out anything!” - Ririn pouted.

“I think you should go to Orihime, Nova, take Chad with you, and you, Ririn, go to Ichigo, if this is the case... I overestimated your strength, guys”

Yuki frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, and Kurodo adjusted his glasses and snorted, swaying slightly.

“Look, Kurodo, they made us drunk and decided to kick us out, and they also tell us what to do!”

“I fully support your indignation, Yuki-chan!” - he said, raising his finger.

Kiske smirked and said slightly threateningly:

“Say thank you for letting you two sleep here and not throwing you outside, ungrateful!” - in response to this, both looked down and embarrassed. - “That's nice,” - he opened his fan and began to fan himself, - “Ururu, take them to any free room, and let them prepare a sleeping place for themselves, drunkards”

The girl nodded and said:

“Please follow me,” - after which Yuki had to take Kurodo by the arm and go leaning on him, so that both of them wouldn't fall.

The path was so short, but it seemed to them that they were going forever. Their legs giving way, the bodies were cottony, a couple of times they even nearly fell, but Ururu came to the rescue on time.

Despite all the words, that she mustn't help them, the girl provided them with a mattress and even straightened it, but left the rest to them and she had to complicate their task by turning off the light, since they would most likely forget about it.

"Oh that... Kisuke, as if he had specially done all this!" - said girl displeasedly, whipping pillows and spreading the blanket.

“Yeah... actually I haven’t drunk even once, Yuki-chan, these are very strange sensations,” - he scratched his head and smiled.

Shinigami frowned and looked away.

"He definitely did it on purpose..."

After they finished with the blanket, Yuki fell on mattress with pleasure.

Kurodo took off his glasses, hat and gloves, carefully lying down beside him. Both of them couldn't fall asleep because the room was terribly hot, and they were very embarrassed to take off their clothes in front of each other, however, the first surrendered to Kurodo, grunting, getting up from the floor and pulling off his tie and jacket.

“It’s stuffy here, there’s nothing to breathe,” - the question raised, and the same look at the sigigi, which he also took with him, “- Y-Yuki-chan...” - Kurodo blushed and didn't dare to lie down back.

The girl shrugged and fell into place.

"Lie back, you need a rest..."

Her smile made him even more embarrassed, and through force lie down on the mattress, looking at the ceiling. Even after that, they could not fall asleep, but for other reasons.

“Yuki-chan,” - Kurodo shouted quietly, and cringed slightly.

The girl turned her head to him and grunted inquiringly.

“I guess I’ll ruin this moment, if I say what I’m happy about what happened, I mean... well... I’m so close with you now,” - he smiled stupidly and blushed, which Yuuki was embarrassed and looked away.

That was weird. How can such a relationship take place? Captain Ukitake? He would simply laugh, not otherwise.

So she thought, but acted quite differently.

“Hey, Kurodo,” - he looked up at her again and unexpected felt her lips in his.

She put her hand into his unusual hair and instinctively put her leg on the waist of a man, almost immediately felt his hand on her hip.

“Hah, this... is even more unusual... this is my first kiss,” - he closed his eyes and laid a hand on the girl’s cheek, made her heart tremble, - “can we... do itagain, Yuki-chan?”

He looked so sweet and bewildered that the girl could not restrain herself and again snuggled her lips to him, sharply feeling, how he presses her closer to himself. Shinigami allowed Kurodo to deepen the kiss and did not expect the man to take advantage of it so quickly, very skillfully exploring the "new territory."

Yuki moaned through a kiss and Kurodo pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong? Does it hurt? Maybe i must..."

“You talk too much,” - she kissed man again.

Her hands reached for his shirt and Kurodo immediately grabbed her hands.

“Well, no, it won’t work, I haven’t felt everything yet,” - he said in an offended tone and carefully, even fearfully, laid his hands on Yuki’s waist.

"You really..." - she hesitated, remembered that Mod souls had been developed recently.

“What, Yuki-chan? Ah, yes... well, I didn't lie, so I don't want to spoil such a moment because of haste," - he didn't smile and landed.

“You are so...” - she swallowed and restrained herself.

-... chatterbox? - he said a little upset.

“Soft... innocent,” - she frowned and blushed, - “i'll just can't endure for so long.”

He smiled slyly and pressed Yuki to himself, nuzzling her neck, and then gently touching it by lips.

“Then I'll ask you, Yuki-sama, for a few more nights like this,” - his breath breathed so much sigig into his skin that it was covered with goosebumps.

“Ahhh, okay,” - Yuki felt butterflies flutter in her stomach, and her pulling feeling was a little lower.

It got hotter than before.

“I catch a word,” - Kurodo himself was surprised at how he acts, as if it were embedded in him.

Instinctively, he ran his hands under the girl's shirt and gently ran his hands along her back, forcing him to bend towards him, and then crash his lips into his neck, tickling it with tongue.

“You became... are so bolder,” - Yuki remarked quietly and sobbed quietly from the growing sensations.

Kurodo smiled and exhaled the shinigami's skin smell, clearly sensing its pheromones. He just kissed her, and even once. His kisses was getting rougher, ever lower, from which he had to barely noticeably undo the buttons of her blouse. Yuki exhaled early, feeling increasing pressure on her lower abdomen and grinned, snuggling up harder to Kurodo.

“Oh, thats how?” - he breathed heavily through his teeth.

Now his gaze was completely obscured by desire and shinigami noticed this.

“Well, you tortured me, why not play with me,” - she suddenly began to behave like Rangiku, which even she herself was surprised.

"Will you do this to me, and if so..."

Kurodo grabbed her collarbone with his teeth and heard the girl squeak, then gently licked the wound. Yuki shuddered at every movement of the man and began to desire him more..

"C-can modified souls..."

Kurodo shook his head and kissed shinigami again, finally pulling off his already almost completely wet shirt and clutching the girl to him.

“Are you yourself talking too much now?” - he said intermittently, breaking the kiss for a couple of seconds, after which Yuuki again pulled him into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Kurodo's torso.

She finally felt the heat of his Gigai and from this goosebumps ran through her body. He just smiled back and put his hands on his belt from which Yuki broke the kiss and looked away, forcing the man to smile even wider. He did not force the girl to look at him and simply stripped off his pants, which almost stuck to his legs.

\- And I like your school outfit, there is no fuss with belts and other stuff.

Kurodo more confidently drew her into another kiss and this time moving his hands behind the girl’s back, trying to find the bodice lock.

The Shinigami grinned and decided to help, for a second having catch the lock and pulled off her bodice, which made Kurodo noticeably embarrassed, it wasn’t enough to stop him, even though he acted like a gentleman. Therefore, he quickly reacted and put his palms on the girl’s chest, forcing her to step back and breathe noisily, snuggle up to his forehead.

“And you are sensitive,” - the man grinned and gently squeezed her breasts, - “however, like me.”

Shinigami closed her eyes and felt pressure again, but already on her belly. It was unbearably strong and pleasant, from which Yuki involuntarily opened her mouth and instinctively slightly moved toward Kurodo, causing him to make a quiet exclamation. Kurodo gently grabbed her lips with his slowly, as if reluctantly, dropped his hands on the girl's hips, squeezing them under the fabric of a fleece skirt. Then he began to guide the girl, breathing harder and more often, snubbing his nose on her cheek, and shinigami began move forward faster and harder, biting her lip so as not to utter a sound.

Kurodo moved one hand to the back of the head of the girl, cuddling her to him and kissing him not as before, more lustfully, biting her lips a little and playing with the tip of their tongues. They squeezed each other in their arms even more, trying to strengthen their sensations, could not tear themselves away from the spirit, because they didn't want to interrupt this euphoria even for a second, but this only intensified their desire, from which Kurodo rudely broke the kiss and lifted Yuki with a smirk Yuki with one hand on knees.

“Enough playing,” - he licked his lips and lowered the edge of the boxers with a little start from the unbearable languor.

After that, Yuuki with a sly smile barely noticeably pulled off the last element of linen and without preparation dropped to Kurodo’s knees, forgetting that there were other people in the house.

She barely restrained herself, still making a stifled moan and buried her nose in the man's neck, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“That's so... unusual, Yuki-chan, it's breathtaking,” - Kurodo said quietly before falling into a trance again and crashing his lips into the girl's lips.

She immediately answered, starting to move slowly in order to get used to the feeling of him inside, after which she also lost her mind for a second. It seemed to her for a second, because she lost the whole sense of reality.

The room was filled with the rustle of a mattress and blankets, a quiet, barely noticeable creak of floorboards and loud groans that violate all silence. She moved roughly and quickly, occasionally breaking the kiss and stroking Kurodo's neck with her hands, as soon as she opened her eyes, the man did the same, as if by instinct. She noticed pleasure, passion and some notes of animal instincts in them. The Shinigami grinned and saw a smirk in response, followed by a rough jerk that caused her to bend and shout out the name of the modified soul.

Kurodo pursed his lips in a satisfied smile and pressed the girl to him.

“I like it, I want to hear it again,” - he licked his dry lips again and lowered the girl onto the mattress, hanging over her.

The Shinigami bent her arms and squeezed the fabric behind her head, again feeling Kurodo’s movements, more restrained, but deeper, full length, making her strangled to bend each time and move towards him more and more.

Man again laid his hands on the girl’s chest and this time paid more attention to her, massaging her nipples and squeezing soft skin, strengthening Yuki’s sensations. He watched with pleasure the emotion of shinigami, her flushed face and quivering lips. He stretched out his pleasure as best he could, until he was overcome by languor.

Kurodo sharply leaned toward Yuki and again crashed in her neck with his lips, leaving a bright red hickey on her gigai, he suffered a lot of movement and felt how tightly pressed the girl's body to him, bending towards her, after which intermittently whispered in her ear.

“I know that you are almost at the peak, although I will have to speed it up a bit... I want to hear you screaming my name, Yuki,” - his fingers laid on girl’s clit, making her voice louder and her body begin to tremble.

Kurodo grinned and began to massage her clitoris harder, feeling the throbbing pressure on his cock and poked his nose on her shoulder. As soon as he made a few gross movements, Yuuki squeezed her eyes shut and squeezed the fabric of the mattress to pain.

"Kurodo!" - she felt a few more rude movements and went limp in his hands.

It took him a few more seconds, after which he could not restrain himself, moaning into Yuki's neck, came out without any strength and lazily put himself in order. As soon as he managed to put on his glasses, he immediately collapsed back onto the mattress and grinned hoarsely, feeling shinigami's hand on his chest, and her foot on his own.

“Yuki-sama, now it’s definitely time for us to sleep...” - he said softly and interrupted, apparently, a very long speech.

She grinned to herself and passed out.

***

In the morning, Kurodo woke up with an unpleasant dry in mouth, which was surprising to him and happened for the first time. He thought that everything what happend was a very good dream and the consequences of alcohol, but as soon as he realized that he done it for real and WHAT exactly he was doing with Yuki-chan, he felt ashamed and actually pleasurably.

And when he noticed that she was quite quietly sleeping at him, the man was speechless.

“Can you still warn them? And then I don't want to see Yoruichi's anger in its purest form, maybe they will run away?" - this said Ririn.

“I think it’s not worth doing this,” - answered Ururu softly.

“Yes,” - Nova was as brief as always, but under his jacket he clearly hid a grin.

As soon as they all went beyond the threshold, Ririn blushed like a tomato, and Kurodo stared at them with an idiotic smile.

“Good morning, friends,” - this phrase made Nova laugh, which is very difficult to achieve, and Ririn almost laughed and only made a wide grin.

“Well, yes, you are clearly have "good morning", Kurodo,” - she went into the room and Yuki barely opened her eyes.

"What... Ririn? Good morning,” - she yawned.

She blinked her eyes, reached out and looked up at what became the subject of her "dream". A deathly silence hung in the room.

“Yoruichi-san is angry today, you're should get in order faster,” - Ururu said quietly and giggled.

Kurodo and Yuki instantly fully woke up and started putting on their clothes, making up their hair along the way and running to the bathroom to wash.

***

Urahara and Yoruichi sat in the “living room” in front of shinigami and the modified soul, who were embarrassed and bashfully looking away.

“Well, enough for you, Shihoin... in the end, what can stop two loving hearts... and bodies,” - grinning and fanning himself said Kisuke.

“Not "enough", why did you got drunk with these two?! As I understand it, it was all your initiative,” - the couple sighed with relief, - “but,” - they tensed again, - “you are "good ones" too, you forgot that you weren’t alone here?! Do you think how it was like, wake up in the middle of the night and listening to your cries?"

“Very emotional moans, Yoruichi, aren't you wondering if modified souls can be in a relationship with shinigami or humans? For me, such a mistake should be forgiven, and the two of them should be given the opportunity to be with each other without restrictions,” - he laughed stupidly and looked seriously at the two, - “oh, this youth”

Shihoin lost her nose bridge and only said that arguing with Kisuke was useless, and Kurodo neatly wrapped his arm around Yuki's waist, causing her to look down from even greater embarrassment.

“So, you two, what do you say in your excuse?”

Kurodo grinned, there was no longer a trace of embarrassment and shame on his face, especially when Urahara himself admitted that he had specially created this situation.

“I want Yuki-chan to be my girlfriend,” - he adjusted his glasses and smiled at her.

Yuki gasped in surprise and looked up at the man, pursing her lip.

"Great, I'm glad that even at such a time people can love, well, and not just people. And I'm proud of you, Kurodo"

Yuki flushed.

“Well, what do you say, Yamagishi? What should I tell your captain if you show up with such a fiancé?"

He smirked, Kurodo and Yuki smiled awkwardly in response.

"But we only..."

"What? Usually, after this, people getting married, Yuki, and I'm already waiting if I can see if modified souls can have children"

After this phrase, both evaporated from the room and runed out into the street.

Shinigami at first sighed in displeasure, and then laughed loudly, after which she felt men's hands on her waist and her heart skipped a beat.

“Yuki-chan, I really want you to be my girlfriend...”

Kurodo spoke softly and buried his nose in shinigami's hair.

“I... agree, Kurodo,” - she smiled a little.

“Then I must call you on a date... although I probably should have done this first.”

Yuki laughed and shook her head.

Kurodo turned Yamagishi to face him and kissed her without warning, then, pulling back, put his hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry that we had to admit our feelings like this..."

“It’s not worth it, I’m too quick-tempered, because if I had to fell off sooner or later, the same thing would happen,” - Yuki hugged Kurodo, - "and I don’t give a damn if you are a shinigami or a modified soul, I still love you”

He blushed, slightly smiled and put a hand on top of her head, patting her hair.

“I love you too, Yuki-chan”

Ririn was looking at them from the store door with Ururu, Jinta, and Nova.

“Fie! So disgusting, I came to look in vain,” - little boy waved off and snorted, turning away.

“And for me they are a sweet couple,” - Ururu said, and immediately received a bashing from Jinta.

He went to argue with her in the store, and Ririn giggled quietly at both of them, already inventing jokes in the direction of Kurodo.


End file.
